Motor RFI Suppression is commonly completed by the use of a multitude wire wound inductors in series with the brushes and a film or ceramic capacitor in parallel to the power supply source.
An improved RFI suppression package, based on new technology of the X2Y component, is needed. Details of the X2Y can be found at http://www.x2y.com. An X2Y component is a four terminal device with unique architecture. X2Y is based on a standard bypass capacitor as a foundation provided with additional “reference” electrodes and two side terminations, called G1(ground) and G2, which are attached to the reference electrodes. Inserting parallel reference electrodes inside the bypass capacitor by dividing an unbalanced single end device, a balanced device is created. A balanced device is composed of two nominally identical halves.
The main benefits of balance are:                Two tight tolerance “Y” capacitors (1–2.5%);        Temperature variation effects elimination;        Voltage vs. capacitor variation becomes equalized line-to-line.        
FIG. 1 shows a conventional X2Y component or capacitor 11 where two side terminations (G1 and G2) attached to the reference electrodes results in acquiring one package consisting of the three capacitors. Cx is a capacitor between power lines and Cy is a capacitor between one power line and ground. The X2Y configuration is similar to a dual rectangular coaxial structure. An internal Faraday cage forms a shielded container for each conductor (+Bat and −Bat) inside the capacitor. At high frequency, the circuit noise in each capacitor will choose the low impedance path of the shield and opposing noise current will be cancelled. Inside the X2Y component, every other layer within the single component body is in opposition to cancel the magnetic fields. The components circuit inside operates simultaneously in multi-modes (Common and Differential Mode Noise Coupling).
X2Y components reduce Electro-magnetic Interference (EMI) by means of field cancellation. By contrast, standard components are using capacitance to shunt noise or inductors to block noise with high impedance.
X2Y components are in by-pass and effectively filtering only the noise. Because they are in by-pass X2Y components do not heat up like standard components.
The way the X2Y component is attached and placed can have major effects on how well it performs. Some special study and experimental research have been done to get maximum broadband filtering performance.
There is a need to provide an X2Y capacitor in a motor connector for Radio Frequency Interference (RFI) suppression.